The Love Story of Ayano Aishi
by orangeyoshii
Summary: Just a personal thing I wanted to make since I love this game. Headcanons will be included in this story so have fun lol.


**Ayano's POV**

I walked into the gateways of my school, Akademi High with a neutral face. I don't smile, I don't frown, and I don't furrow my brows in rage. I don't feel anything. I can't feel anything. Well, not much at least. Ever since I bumped into him, I've been feeling things for the first time in my whole life. I started seeing color, I started recognizing people, I've started to fall in love. I feel like there's some sort of obstacle I have to get rid of to have him to myself. I must find a way to get rid of her…

_**Week 1, Monday**_

Taro was seen walking to school with his best friend, Osana Najimi.

"You're lucky your sister and I woke you up again! My god, is your alarm clock broken or something?!" Osana asked angrily, huffing as she put her hand over her hip.

"I-I'm sorry, Osana. Maybe you guys should just walk on to school without me," Taro said nervously.

The sad tone in Taro's voice made Osana feel a little bad. "N-No..! I didn't mean-" she cleared her throat, shaking her head so she could change the subject at hand. "A-Anyways, forget about all that! S-So when is Hanako finally gonna start coming to Akademi with us? It's been 2 weeks since the announcement for her exit exams!" she huffed.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot to update you. Hanako's been trying to get her grades up for the exit exams. We even had to get her a private tutor to help her focus,"

"I-If you guys want..! You could just come study after school at my place; just like when we had exit exams!" Osana suggested.

"Wow uh, that...actually doesn't sound too bad! I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. Thanks Osana, I'll definitely ask her if that's fine!"

"Of course it's a good idea! And we better not get distracted by another round of pokemon! Seriously, that would always have us trailing off for at least an hour!"

"You're not wrong about that! But you have to admit, those were really fun! It's too bad we couldn't start that fan club," Taro chuckled.

"Speaking of clubs, why don't you join one, Taro? You can't just read by the fountain and on the rooftop every day, you gotta learn how to have fun at school! It's boring to just be a loner all the time," said Osana.

"Well, I'm not sure, honestly. I don't see myself in any of the clubs at school. The closest one that came to mind for me was the Sewing Club but that got disbanded almost a month ago. Now only this one other guy just hangs around there and I'd feel it'd just be awkward for me to pop in there,"

The two entered the gates of the school, walking alongside their fellow classmates inside. As everyone walked in, the student council was seen coming down from the second floor.

Megami Saikou, the student council president had just left for "important family business" as she would call it, leaving the rest of the members to take control of her duties while she would be away. Megami had entrusted Kuroko the most since before she came to Akademi, she was the last student council president, let alone her now being the vice after losing the last election.

"How much longer are we gonna have to tolerate those rat delinquents? It bothers me how they just schmooze along at this school thinking they're hot shit," Aoi grunted, looking over towards Kuroko as they all walked together.

"I don't like having to tolerate them either, Aoi but we have to for the time being. Ms. Kunahito is doing the best she can at reforming them so for the time being, we'll just have to let nature take it's course from now on," Kuroko said, pushing up her glasses.

Akane smiled, putting her hands together. "I have hope they can be reformed, I'd like to believe that there's good in everyone," she said. She looked over to Aoi, slightly opening her orange and yellow hued eyes evilly. "Besides, if I hear you hurting another student again!~" she giggled, raising her arms up slightly, threatening to grope her colleague or _"washi washi"_ as she called it.

"Hey! Knock it off with that crap!" Aoi said, covering her chest in an unsettled manner.

Kuroko sighed as Akane and Aoi were going at it again. "It never ends, does it, Shiromi?" she asked the youngest council member. She simply nodded, smiling as per usual before they separated to check their designated areas around the school.

As Aoi roamed through the halls of the first floor, she felt a chill run down her spine. The one eyed girl sharply turned back around, looking around as best she could to see what was lurking around. She exhaled, noticing it was just some girl with a black ponytail who happened to be behind her. "Hmm..." Aoi slowly turned back around, walking up the east stairway to patrol the upper halls.

_**1:00 pm, Lunchtime**_

Ayano was coming downstairs from her class as it was lunchtime. She passed through each of the other students who were leaving, along with Aoi who seemed to be harping over her more than the other student council members even though they were all suspicious of her. As Ayano escaped the second floor over to the third, she sighed in relief. Before she went up to the roof, she heard Osana's voice from the rooftop; hearing about how she'll be leaving for a short amount of time from Taro to take a phone call.

Osana's footsteps grew louder the more she approached the doors, making her way nearby the bathroom. She passed through, ignoring Ayano's odd presence near the doors and hurried along to a secluded area. She didn't notice however, that she was following her as discretely as she could. As Osana stood nearby the bathrooms, Ayano pretended to just go to the bathroom so she could eavesdrop. Osana then answered the call.

"_Hello..? UGH! How many times have I already asked you to stop freakin' calling me you damn creep..! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm. Not. Interested! I swear I'm gonna call the cops if you don't stop this!- W-Wait what…? N-No! Please don't! Okay, I won't call the cops, I swear! Look, just get back to me when I get home, I'm at school right now if you haven't noticed, dick. Just don't do anything rash, okay..?..ugh, how did this happen..?"_

Osana was near tears as she walked off back to Taro, making sure he wouldn't be suspicious of her. As she left back to the rooftop, Ayano left the girls' bathroom since she was practically poking her head through. She never assumed or guessed that Osana was in some sort of trouble outside of school as she had always presented herself as better than Taro for the most part. She decided to text Info-Chan about this matter.

"_Hey. Do you know what kind of trouble Osana is in at the moment?"_

"_Why do you ask this?"_

"_I overheard her talking to someone over the phone. By the way she was talking, it sounded like she was talking to some sort of abusive figure." _

"_You're not wrong. Osana Najimi is currently being threatened by a student in another school she knows." _

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_He seems very unstable from jealousy perhaps. I'm not sure who he is since the only reason I know he's from another school is because I once saw them talking and he was wearing a different school uniform." _

"_Thanks for letting me know."_

Info-Chan was just on the Saikou Corp official website, looking through each different forum from each of her monitors. She was interested on gaining as much dirt as she could on the organization along with the Saikou family in general. Apparently, Saikou Corp was founded over 60 years ago by Megami's grandfather whose name wasn't listed anywhere on the website and couldn't be found through any private identification. However, Info-Chan managed to find some sort of leaked image of the Saikou family tree through a forum about the whereabouts of Saisho Saikou.

Apparently, he's living off somewhere in solitude after his long retirement but no one knows anything other than that. Since his son; Megami's father took over, he's been taking over the entire spotlight, and somehow creating the misconception that he even founded the conglomerate. The only focus around the organization now is on Megami's father and his two children who both have the possibility of becoming the next heir. Nothing is known about any of the other women in the Saikou family other than none of them are affiliated with the business in any way.

What caught Info-Chan's eye though, was some recently found history on Megami's aunt in a post she found on the private forums she was surfing through. It didn't reveal much, but what was revealed was a backside photo of her along with some text that read: "It is speculated that she left her familial responsibilities to travel the world."

The mysterious red-haired girl smirked, pushing her red glasses up after reading the text. "Why, isn't this interesting..?" she snickered, clicking a link that caused her to check her VPN.

"No, I can't use this just yet..."

_**Week 1, Tuesday**_

After hearing about Osana's ordeal with a student from another school, Ayano had been scheming on some sort of way she could use that to her advantage. First, she wanted to ask her about it since she was interested in hearing her side of the story. She walked through the gates of Akademi, looking over and seeing Osana and Taro converse together under one of the cherry blossom trees.

"So what's that book about, Taro? You're always reading it before class starts,"

"Hm? Ah, it's this really special edition light novel for _"Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki." _My sister got it for me right after Christmas since she ordered it online,"

"What's it about? You already have all the volumes, I don't see why you'd need a light novel of the series," Osana said, crossing her arms.

"No, no! This is a little different. This light novel carries all the backlore of the series so far. They weren't able to cram all the history's information into 12 episodes; so the original mangaka made this light novel series for people to keep up with the lore,"

"Huh, really? I thought that would've been explained in the manga,"

"No, the manga really just deals with the character interactions and plot," said Taro.

Despite eavesdropping, Ayano had already made her way inside the school building; nearby Osana's locker. As she was writing the note; she asked for Osana to meet up with her at the park after school. She hid the note as soon as she could into the orange-haired girls' locker before anyone could notice or grow suspicious. As Ayano walked away, she noticed Osana finally making her way to her locker.

Osana was done changing her shoes as she noticed a corner of the pink note sticking out of her locker.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow, pulling the note out of her locker. The only thing that didn't make her immediately decline was that it was from Ayano. She didn't know Ayano that well but was relieved it wasn't from the guy she was being hassled by.

"Maybe I should meet with her..." she said, keeping the note in the pocket of her skirt.

_**1:00 pm, Lunchtime**_

The lunch bell rang throughout the school, releasing all the students for a short break time. Osana sighed as she looked down her phone, wanting to just block that persons' number. She was about to press it but then got a text message from Musume from their groupchat.

"_Heeyyyy Osana! You should totally chill with us over by the pool. We'll be sunbathing there (✿◠‿◠)"_

"_Alright, I'll be there in a bit! (´__ヮ__`)/"_

She turned off her cellphone and made her way all the way downstairs to the first floor and all the way to the girls' locker room. While she walked by, she passed through the gardening club leader; Uekiya. She knew all of the students at school, so she noticed Osana and how she looked a bit nervous about something.

"Hello, dear. Are you alright?" she asked in her soft tone.

This approach of course, scared Osana a bit as she jumped, sharply turning around and noticing Uekiya right next to her.

"O-Oh...hi,"

"You seem a bit glum today. What's wrong?" Uekiya asked,

"H-Huh? Was it obvious? W-Well uh, I've just been worried about something I'm dealing with outside of school. I don't really wanna talk too much about it but it's been bothering me a lot lately,"

"Why don't you talk about it with someone? You'd feel a lot better after doing so with someone you trust," The gardening club leader smiled.

"I'm actually planning to. You know that Ayano girl? The one who helped Kokona's dad out of debt? Yeah, she asked to meet her by the park after school,"

"Her? Oh, I know her! I guess you could say her reputation's grown since she helped that poor girl. Well, I hope that you get that sorted out with her. I wish you the best of luck! But er, don't go to the park out late. The curfew changed times even earlier as of last weekend," Uekiya said.

Osana nodded, smiling back. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Osana huffed, walking back to the girls' locker room.

"Aah! There you are, girl!" Musume said in her usual valley girl tone. She was with the rest of her posse as they were already in their bathing suits.

"Oh my gooood, what took you so long? We've been waiting here for practically YEARS!" Kokoro said while checking her follower count on each of her social media pages.

"You took so long, I started to age rapidly. I practically have WRINKLES now!" Kashiko scoffed before she raised up her phone; taking a selfie with Hana and Hoshiko.

Osana was getting changed into her school swimsuit before she answered.

"I was talking to Uekiya about something," she said, adjusting her straps.

"Engeika? Are you talking about that girl with that ridiculous flower on her head? If you ask me, she's like, HELLA weird...girl needs to be away from flowers for a bit," Musume snickered.

"Oh come on, she's not bad," Osana said before she and the five gyaru girls left the locker room to go sunbathing. While they walked out, she felt a chill run down her spine. She panted a bit before shaking her head, following the other girls over to the pool.

Ayano stealthily made her way over to the girls' locker room; going inside to Musume's gym locker. She picked off the listening bug she had placed there, looking towards to how much audio was recorded. She began texting Info-Chan to let her know she has the recorded audio of Osana's conversation with the school bullies. She didn't understand why exactly she would want that audio, but didn't question it.

As Ayano left, she didn't bother noticing or looking around to see if any of the student council was leering around the area, so it was completely unknown to her that Shiromi was basically watching the whole time. She giggled softly, smirking a bit.

'So she has ties with Info-Chan, hm?' the enigmatic girl thought, putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed way as she walked away.

_**4:30, After School **_

"Hm? You're not gonna walk home with me?" Taro asked, adjusting his shoes as he was getting ready to leave since cleaning time was over.

Osana shook her head. "No, I-I uhm, I'll just be staying a bit later, yeah? I-I need to make up a test!" she said, not wanting to tell Taro the truth.

"You normally pass all your tests though..I understand though. Is our study group still on for tonight?"

"Well, obviously! It's important to make sure your sister goes to the same school with us, yeah?!"

Taro chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, alright. I'll see you in a bit. Bye, Osana!" he waved goodbye before leaving the school gates.

The twin tail headed girl sighed exhaustively, pulling the note right out of her pocket again; reading what the note said.

"I wonder if I should still even do it..." She huffed, turning around and jumping in a scared manner, as Ayano was right behind her. Osana was gasping for air as she tried calming down. "Dude! Don't do that!" she screamed, huffing.

"I'm sorry," Ayano blankly responded.

"So, do you still plan on talking with me?" Osana asked, looking up at her.

"I asked you if I could, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right,"

"Come on, I'll show you a shortcut to the park," Ayano said, picking up her bookbag while handing over Osana's before heading off out of school grounds.

**Osana's POV**

What am I getting myself into? Is this really okay? I don't particularly know Ayano-chan that well, how can I trust her? I cupped my hands together as I looked down to the ground passing by within each step we took. I walked behind Ayano the whole time and something about her was strange, almost downright freaky. I don't want to judge unfairly though, she DID in fact help a girl's financial problems. Maybe she just doesn't show her heroism. I wonder if she sees herself that way.

A part of me really wants to run away right now, I don't think my anxiety can take much more of this! If I can't tell my own best friend about this, why am I suddenly letting some girl at my school hear everything about it?! What if Taro asked her to do this for me?! No, no..that's just stupid. He'd probably never ask anyone to do something like this; especially since I'd never tell anyone in a million YEARS what's going on with me!

But then again...maybe she could help me? But how?! How am I supposed to get help right now?! I feel like it may already be too far gone..I just don't want Taro or Hanako getting hurt. That creep threatened to hurt them if I blabbed anything to the police! I can't let them get hurt because of me! I only wish for them to be safe!

I was about to start bawling until Ayano got me out of my head; pointing over.

"We're here," She said.

Ayano and Osana walked through the entrance of the park, noticing an ice cream stand nearby along with some kids playing in the sandbox and swing set.

"Let's get some ice cream, come on, I'll pay!" Osana said, immediately brightening back up as she walked by over to the stand, having the black-haired girl follow behind. She looked over to the small sign that listed the flavors available.

"I'll have one peppermint! What'd you want, Ayano?"

"Vanilla," she said.

"My friend here will be having a vanilla!" Osana said before pulling her wallet out and handing the lady some yen before taking the two ice cream cones; handing the plain vanilla one to Yan-chan.

"Let's sit down," Ayano said, walking over to the nearby bench and sitting down; having Osana sit next to her.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about again?" Osana asked, licking her savory ice cream as she looked over to the other girl.

"I've been meaning to tell you this. I wanted to tell you earlier but I also wanted to wait until now. What was that phone call all about? I just happened to hear about some of it while I was in the bathroom. Are you in trouble?"

Osana sighed, her eyebrows creasing up as she teared up but quickly stopped herself from crying.

"Ugh, I hate even thinking about it!" she said frustratedly. Hanging her head down in shame while licking at her ice cream sadly. "I-I just..! I didn't want them to get hurt I..! I had to..!" she said, without providing much context. "I-I don't want anyone to think I'm a whore or anything like that!-"

"Calm down, what's going on? Why would you think people would see you in that way?"

"B-Because...when Kokona was trying to help her father get out of debt, Saki and I were trying to help her earn some money too. I mean, what were we supposed to do?! Sit there and watch?! She has 3 other siblings! I couldn't just do nothing! S-So...we did everything we had to so we could help; even if she didn't want any of it. When her dad got out of debt; I was still getting demanded by someone to sell my underwear…before that happened, I was planning on doing it sometime later since I got backed up by things like studying and club. Now that I've taken too long, I'm practically getting extorted. A-And don't get me wrong..! I would never do anything like that casually! I-I just wanted to help her out since Saki's my friend..!"

"I understand. Have you not told them about this?"

"I don't want to. Kokona's finally at peace with her dad and Saki doesn't have to do gross favors for her best friend anymore!"

"I assumed you haven't told any teachers or the counselor either,"

"No way! I'd get expelled if the school were to find out I sold my panties to boys from another school!"

"I see,"

"I just...I felt like I couldn't tell anyone about this...I-If I ever told Taro, he'd probably never wanna be friends with someone like me! I-I wouldn't be able to deal with that..."

"Hmm…." Ayano pondered for a moment.

"What school does that boy go to?"

Osana looked towards her; thinking for a moment.

"H-He uhm...he goes to some private school in Shisuta. I-I don't really know his name or anything like that, though,"

"Good to know.."

"I-I don't think anything can be done about that now, Maybe if I just do as he says, he'll stop hassling me.."

"You won't need to worry about that. I know a way to handle this,"

"Wh-What? No, please. Don't involve yourself in this. The last thing I want is for anyone to get involved! A-And besides...I'm not sure you can help me with something like this..."

"You'd be surprised,"

Osana stood up, throwing her now empty cone in the bin next to the bench they were sitting at.

"Thanks for letting me talk about this, I'll just- I'll figure out a way to deal with this. I really appreciate it. B-But don't tell anyone about this, alright?! I can't have anyone know about this!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Ayano said in her usual cold tone.

"I-" Osana cut herself off.

"Thank you..."

Osana soon walked away, leaving the park to return back home.

_**6:30 pm, Ayano's Home**_

Ayano was on her computer; doing some research on Shisuta Towns' schools and criminal history. So far, she found that sexual harassment is not an uncommon thing among that town. Compensated Dates and sketchy trips to love hotels happen almost frequently, so much to the point where curfews have been getting cut shorter and shorter among the town.

Info-Chan then texted Ayano back.

"_What have you found?" _

"_I found out that the rates of compensated dates have gone up by 3% in the past 4 months. What about you?" _

"_The school that Osana mentioned is apparently rivaling against Akademi. Perhaps that's why Kokona used to sell her panties around there. It was probably the first school that came to mind." _

"_You think she or Saki would try to sell their panties to anyone at our school?" _

"_I doubt it. If they were to be doing that on school grounds, they'd undoubtedly be seen. The student council are rumored to have no sense of other students' privacy, you know." _

"_Are you really one to talk?" _

"_I have my reasons. Enough about that. Let's talk about the plan here."_

"_No need to. I have everything under control." _

"_I like that. It seems you're learning. Your shipment from me should be coming in by midnight." _

"_This better be worth all the listening bugs and panty shots I took for you." _

"_Oh don't worry, it will be. I guess you could say waiting for this stuff bugs you, huh?"_

"…"

"_You're no fun." _

"_I didn't think you'd be interested in having fun with any of your clients." _

"_What can I say? I get bored too." _

"_I'll be logging off now. I'll text you back tomorrow." _

"_Good luck." _

Osana sighed as she set her pen down from her small notebook, resting her elbow against her coffee table. She reached over, grabbing her small cup and sipped some of the green tea that Hanako had made before they started studying.

"Is something wrong, Osana?" Hanako asked in her cutesy tone; her eyebrows creasing a bit in worry.

"Yeah, is everything okay? You've been acting strange since this morning..." Taro mentioned, sipping out of his cup as well.

She looked up to the two siblings before shaking her head. "I'm just a little deep in thought is all," Osana said before sipping her tea again. "This tea is really good, Hanako!" she smiled, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is! Your tea always manages to be better than the last cup," Taro smiled, holding his small cup.

His little sister smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Dad always says I make the best!"she said.

Osana smiled happily for a moment before she thought to herself again.

'I wonder what she's going to do...'

_**Week 1, Wednesday**_

"Miss Sunobu, the drama club already has a perfectly sustainable budget for all the resources you need..!" Akane said before being cut off by the purple haired club leader.

"No! We deserve the utmost top priority when it comes to us! The musical is in 2 weeks from now! And it must be perfect!" Kizana demanded.

Right now, she and the rest of the club leaders including the student council were having a meeting. Their squabbles with Kizana weren't uncommon and often lead to them getting off topic.

"Oh boy, they're really at it again, huh?" Fureddo muttered underneath his breath over to Gema.

"...Huh?" The gaming club leader moved his headphones as he was playing a game on his retro handheld device.

"Gema, would you mind putting the device away? We're still discussing." Kuroko asked.

The gaming club leader groaned and rolled his eyes, putting his device underneath his school coat.

"As we were saying," Kuroko cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses. "Sunobu-san, we'll discuss the matters of the drama club's budget after school since Tsurozu and Tokuko appear to be in agreeance with you." she said.

"With that out of the way, let's get back to our discussion. First off, Thank you Shoku and Shin for filling in your leader's roles. We trust that the cooking and occult club will be under your care since both official leaders trusted you two enough to let you take over in their time of absence." she said. "And of course, thank you also Itatchi for filling the role as Sports club president as Rito-san had just recently left for training."

The three boys nodded before Shoku got up and offered some small brownies to everyone in the meeting room.

"Mmm! Thanks, bro!" Miyuji smiled, giving approval to Shoku's pastries. She then raised her hand up. "Question. None of you really elaborated on where prez is at. Is she alright?" she asked, taking a bite out of her brownie.

"Megami is fine. She's just on some important family matters at the moment. We can't really say when she's gonna come back but for the time being, give everything you need like member lists over to Akane," Aoi said, crossing her arms. "No more questions about Megamis' whereabouts, please. She's asked to not have anything about her stir around the school; we should respect her privacy," Aoi added.

Shiromi was seen managing a folder with money inside along with some receipts. She silently handed the folder over to Kuroko who obliged. Basically, she was managing the money and receipts they had received from the most recent open house.

Since enrollment rates had begun declining, the student council and the club members have been trying to find a way to hold them back up by hosting certain events. But ever since the resort of missing/ dead girls back in the 80's had even touched the newspapers, people had been weary of enrolling their children to Akademi. There are rumors currently going around that a student in Akademi has a relative responsible for the case of the 9 missing girls from the 80's. However, none of these have been confirmed or even dared to be theorized.

"So did the teachers and the counselor say anything yet?" Gema asked impatiently. He was basically referring to how the faculty dont necessarily see the gaming club as anything official to the students' dismay.

Kuroko shook her head. "I regretfully inform you that we still couldn't see eye to eye with the faculty,"

Shiromi giggled and looked over to Aoi as she said "eye."

"Oh, fuck off," Aoi whispered back to Shiromi.

"But we did come up with a solution of some sort. If you expand the gaming club with something meaningful or something with purpose with school activity, you won't face your club disbanding. You have 2 weeks to come to a consensus with your fellow club members," Kuroko finished.

"B-But I-..!" The gaming club leader groaned, sinking back in his seat in defeat. "Fiiiine.."

"That will be all. Thank you for your cooperation," Kuroko said, standing up with the rest of the club leaders and student council to leave the meeting room.

"You think those rumors are true about the student council?" Fureddo whispered over towards Gema; who was right back on his handheld device.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, playing the game but indeed listening.

"You know, about all of them! Kuroko having a grudge against Megami, Akane being a total psycho and just pulling on a facade, Aoi having past ties with Megami, Shiromi doing dirty work considering privacy, and Megami despising men?" Furredo asked. "They don't really seem like that much of a stretch, man." he whispered, looking back to see if any of them were secretly listening.

"Meh, not really," Gema answered simply. "I mean, what are you gonna do? Investigate about it with your scooby doo gang?" he asked in a snarky tone.

"Man, we don't look anything like them!" Furredo shook his head, going upstairs to his own club to catch up with his friends in the photography club.

Shiromi whistled contently with her arms behind her head as usual. She was patrolling the exterior area of the school, namely the outside courtyard. As she was passing by one of the fountains, she caught a gleam of something metallic that caught her eye. She walked back behind the fountain and found a mysterious mixtape; laying there as if no one had touched it.

The white haired girl picked the tape up before she examined it. No cracks, no scratches, no nothing. She giggled and smiled whilst holding the tape, feeling as though she had found something valuable. "I wonder how many more of you are laying around at this school..."

_**Saikou Corp. **_

Jiro Saikou had just finished a board meeting on the next new technical product they were planning on releasing. The employees had just left the room as it was now time for lunch. Everyone would be out eating with their colleagues all except for Jiro who was content with eating alone almost every day. Although, today was going to be an exception.

"I know you're there, father. Your wheelchair isn't necessarily hard of hearing, you know," the man said, knowing his father had just entered the room.

Saisho Saikou was seen sitting grimmly in his branded wheelchair, telling his bodyguards to give them some room. He was also carrying a picnic basket on his lap as he wheeled closer to his son. "It's been a while, son. Why don't we have lunch together? There are some things we oughtta discuss."

"I haven't any time for that," he said, gathering some documents together.

"You have a whole 45 minutes to yourself, why not loosen up?"

Jiro thought for a moment. He didn't want to bother arguing with him when there's people walking by; let alone in the building so he nodded.

"Alright, then," he said, moving some of the research and charts to make way for his lunch session with his father. He got the picnic basket and laid out the wine glasses, sandwiches, napkins, and what appeared to be a very expensive bottle of wine with '1946' on the branding label.

"Odayaka Co. huh?" Jiro questioned, unwrapping the savory, saucy sandwich while looking at the branding on the bag.

Saisho nodded. "A fine bakery it is," he said before pouring out the wine into both of their glasses.

"Should you even be drinking?"

"The doctor can kiss my ass, I'm still kicking for 91 years,"

"You're in a wheelchair, unable to walk,"

"Don't. Push it. I came here to have a discussion with you. I don't need to be reminded of my deteriorating body,"

Jiro sighed deeply, getting up with his glass of wine in his hand. He walked over towards one of the many long windows in the building; looking down to the thriving and bustling streets of Tokyo.

"Are you here to berate me about the move of headquarters, father?" He asked, taking a sip of his rich, flavorful wine while looking out the window.

"We've already talked about that. I won't stop you but I don't understand your measly reasoning for it," Saisho responded, moving his wheelchair closer towards his son.

"Talk then, old man,"

"Your daughter is becoming of age, boy. As soon as she graduates, she'll inherit all your assets; let alone all of Saikou Corp." Saisho started, wheeling over across the room. "I haven't got much longer. Soon, I won't be here to fix all your mistakes or to watch you run my company to the ground. As soon as Megami inherits Saikou Corp. I can finally be put to rest,"

Jiro sipped out of his wine glass again; his grip tightening against the glass.

"I find Kencho more qualified to run this place if you ask me,"

"Kencho was only born out of your vanity, you little insect," Saisho spat. "What makes you think that snarky little boy has more qualifications than your first-born, hm? He's nothing but mere backup,"

"Backup for when Megami turns out to be just like-"

"Say her name in this building, and I swear I'll have you thrown out here this instant!" Saisho yelled before he almost immediately clutched his chest from yet another heart palpitation. He struggled to reach into his breast pocket to pull out his pill canister; picking one out of the Wednesday slot and swallowing it. He sighed gravely before looking back at Jiro, who wasn't concerned in the slightest about his father's near heart attack.

"Like I've said before, I haven't got much longer in this world and I'm growing impatient. When my time is over, I expect you to make a decision that will affect all of Saikou Corp. I hope that you make the right decision," Saisho stated before wheeling over to the door after retrieving the picnic basket; leaving the bottle of wine.

Jiro exhaled as he turned back around, watching his father leave. Familial bonds were no such thing for the Saikous; not that the public knew though. This never bothered anyone in the family; as they were all born and raised knowing their purpose for life.

He looked back to his wine glass and finished the rest of the savory drink before pouring another fill.

_**3:30 pm, Cleaning **__**Time**_

Class had just got out of session and cleaning time had just begun. While the teachers would be taking care of grading in the faculty room, the students would be cleaning and tidying up each room in the school. Most of the students had already begun cleaning except for the student council; as they would have meetings that would last up until 6:00.

Aoi was treading along her way to the student council room as she saw a certain delinquent girl stomping down the stairs of the third floor; looking incredibly pissed off.

"What are you up to, Shidesu?" The blue-haired girl asked in her usual gruff tone.

Osoro grunted; her teeth gritting together while she clenched her bandaged fists.

"What's it to ya? None of yer damn business,"

"How so?"

"Nothing that won't get me thrown out the school." Osoro suddenly checked her phone; putting it back in her skirt pocket almost immediately. "I don't have time for you," she said before walking back down the stairs.

"Wait, Osoro..!" Aoi's mood had completely changed from the sight of her old friend.

The truth is, she was hoping she could work with the counselor at reforming her and the rest of her posse. Before high school, the two were actually friendly towards each other through junior high. But because of being Megami's long-time acquaintance and her desire of being in the student council, Osoro began feeling as if Aoi was distancing herself from her out of possible disdain; causing their friendship to wither. Now as high school students, the two would rarely talk to each other as things between them had changed. Aoi didn't want things to stay this way.

Osoro exhaled, turning around and looking over to her after adjusting the coat that hung off her shoulders.

"Y-You.." Aoi sighed, clearing her throat. "You don't have to be like this anymore..! Ms. Kunahito and I are willing to help you!" she said, showing her only shred of compassion left.

Osoro just scoffed, turning back around. "I don't want any of it,"

"Please listen!"

"That's enough. I don't need any help, got it?! I don't care what you think about me anymore and I'm over it! Now leave me the hell alone before I throw you out the window!" The blonde delinquent spat before stalking down the stairway of the school, trying her best not to think about Aoi's words.

Aoi tried reaching out one last time but stopped herself; sighing as she shoved her hands down her pockets. She then began finally making her way to the student council room. As she walked over to the west ring of the second floor, she was wondering what she said wrong. She wanted nothing more than to get these feelings of guilt and regret out of her mind. When she walked into the council room, the rest of the members were already inside trying to connect Megami to their video chat program but were unsuccessful.

"You're late..!" Akane said, walking up to Aoi with her hands clapped together. She noticed that her colleague seemed a bit off. "Is something wrong, dear? Maybe some tea will bring your spirits up!"

"Huh? Nah, I'm alright,"

Kuroko sighed before closing the laptop and connecting it back with it's charger. "It seems that contacting Megami will be much harder than we thought," she said before sitting down in her chair, taking her tea cup and sipping it gently.

Aoi leaned against the wall before propping her foot against it. She looked over and saw Shiromi tinkering with some sort of tape player.

"Hey, what's that?" Aoi asked, pointing over to the tape player.

The enigmatic young woman looked back, smiling towards her. "It's a tape player," she answered simply.

"She found it sitting in the computer lab before she got here. She's been trying to fix it since she found some sort of tape outside," Kuroko said before putting her tea cup down. "While we covered most things we needed to during this morning's club meeting, there's still something we all want to talk about. That starts with you, Aoi," she said, looking towards her fellow council member.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Aoi, we understand that your past with Osoro Shidesu was indeed close, you cannot keep wallowing in the past,"

"She's right, dear. It's unhealthy to cling to things like this. We know it hurts, but we don't believe this to be okay,"

Shiromi just nodded simply.

"Wha- H-How'd you all know?!"

"You're not very discreet when it comes to that," Kuroko sipped her tea.

"I'm plenty discreet!" Aoi barked. She sighed, hanging her head while looking down to the floor.

"You'll find a way to get through it. We have faith that your resolve won't break because of one person," Kuroko said, standing up and holding Aoi's shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah...I know..'

_**5:50 pm, After School Hours **_

**Aoi's POV**

The meeting had just ended, and I was the one who wasn't adamant about leaving first at all. I wanted some time to think to myself for a while at home anyways. It probably is for the best that I just leave Osoro's rehabilitation to Ms. Kunahito without any interference whatsoever. I'm not all that religious, but I pray that it actually works.

I'm not too sure about what will happen to us if it does work. I highly doubt that she'd just forgive me that easy. As much as I wish she could, she probably won't. Ever. I do feel bad since I'm not oblivious to how she feels. But to be honest, I feel like now it should be on her. I never had any bad intentions towards her, and she never actually laid hands on me before. I don't know. I don't want to keep thinking about this.

I changed my shoes from my locker but noticed something kinda off. The entrance doors were all closed. I get that it's almost time for everyone to get out of here but even so, the doors aren't normally closed at all. This gave me a slight chill; having the feeling of it ride up my spine and to my neck. I really shouldn't….

Hesitation and curiosity flooded my mind as I dragged my feet across the floor; getting closer and closer to the door. Fear started to stir up inside of me as well, and none of it felt right. I don't understand my reasoning for being so scared in the first place either. Maybe it was because I started hearing people yelling, or that I literally have no idea what's behind the door, or even just thinking about this kind of stuff is making my mind go crazy.

I finally opened the door, finding the sight before me outright horrifying. But at the same time, I don't even know why I was surprised.

Teachers were seen surrounding a certain student. I didn't recognize them so that probably means they're from another school. A small pool of blood was seen under their unconscious face; luckily not coming from their head. The nurse and gym teacher were trying to get the unknown student to wake up while Ms. Rana was trying to find a way to contact any authorities and the person's parents.

What caught my eye the most was a single piece of torn fabric was seen clutched in the student's hand; surprisingly still keeping a firm grip on it. In the piece of fabric, it looked like there was also some sports tape or gauze roll ripped from it too. Knowing where that scrap of fabric and gauze probably came from, it made me somewhat realize something deeper than I had ever thought before. Perhaps she's too far gone.

_**Week 1, Thursday**_

__Ayano had the exact coordinations to the high school in Shisuta Town where Osana had made connections with another student. With Info-Chan's aid, she was able to find the identity of the student she was being hassled by, where he lives, and his usual routine at school. With a VPN and some deep digging in some confidential school records, finding the boy's personal details was a cinch for the mysterious hacker.

Today was meant to go by as simply as possible; making sure that no one would think of anything suspicious going on. Ayano would just have a normal day at school and then afterwards get on with her business. Today had to work and go as perfectly as possible.

While walking through the gates, she once again noticed Osana and Taro conversating with each other. This time when they poke, it seemed more calm and friendly and not just the sunset orange-haired girl being loud. Ayano continued to creep behind them as far away as she could so she could still be able to somewhat hear them.

"Hey, Taro? Are you free later tonight?"

"Huh? Why do you ask? And uhm, yeah I am.."

"Good! You're going to the movies with me by 5:30!"

"Like a date..?" Taro asked, rubbing the back of his neck while raising his eyebrow.

"Wh-What? I-It's not anything like that..! M-My friend just had to cancel and I didn't want the ticket to go to waste..!" Osana whined, a light blush on her face as she shut her eyes closed. "Anyway..! Meet be here by 5:30 so we can be there during the previews, okay? And don't be late!"

"Okay okay, after school over here by 5:30. I got it,"

"Good! Glad to know you were paying enough attention!" Osana said before they walked inside the school gates. As she and several other people walked through the school gates, they all noticed an ambulence was nearby with some paramedics coming out with Kizana unconcious on a stretcher; her left up being all wrapped up. Kokona was also seen talking with the paramedics along with the remaining drama club members and the student council.

"Will she be alright? Nothing else besides her arm was damaged, right?" She asked.

"There's no need to worry, the fracture in her arm is the only thing that happened. We'll let you know when she awakens. Until then, don't trouble yourselves about it, she'll be arlight," The nurse said whilst the ambulance left with Kizana inside. Everyone was then told by the nurse not to mind what happened and just continue on their usual routines.

"I wonder what happened..." Taro muttered whilst changing his clothes.

"I'm pretty sure she just fell off the stage or something, she'll be fine," Osana responded.

Ayano walked over to her locker after just seeing the ambulance leave. Something within her felt a little off as she saw that, namely Kizana. She felt some sort of unnerving feeling from seeing the purple drill- haired girl. Not because she was injured but really her presence alone. She didn't want to mind it, however. Her only priority is to get Osana away from her beloved.

_**1:00, Lunchtime **_

The Photography club has done a really good job with playing the facade of a serious club since the semester begun. They always kept things like Polaroids and different kinds of studio lights to put on that they were always updating their club room with the latest camera, tripods, lights, and printers.

The truth of the matter was, when the leader Fureddo Jonzu, enrolled in Akademi the previous club members had all graduated which left the young boy with an opportunity to take advantage of the abandoned club room. As soon as the rest of his friends were enrolled into Akademi High, they enlisted in reviving the club as long as they would be active club members.

But something going on recently has been very strange lately. Since Megami Saikou left for 'family business,' there were rumors going around that there's a dangerous figure in Akademi. However, because of the widespread of locker room talk going around, the student council had debunked this "misinformation," But there was still no evidence on whether there really was.

The photography club were seen having lunch in their club room, chatting about the confirmation of "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki" having a second season. While doing so, Beruma Dinkuri was typing away on her keyboard while barely pecking at her bento.

"Like, what're ya doing, Beruma?" Rojasu asked, resting his elbow on the table while slipping a spicy potato chip in his mouth, chewing on it.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you actually managed to bring your laptop to school. Wasn't hard carrying that in your book bag?" Dafuni asked, pointing over to her laptop.

"I'm actually digging on some of Akademi High's history since it first opened its' doors. These articles from 1989 are actually pretty interesting..." Beruma muttered, pushing her glasses up before turning her screen around to show her friends. "It says here there was a scandal between a student and a journalist during the school's first 5 years within opening. Some people say that this girl's responsible for the murders of several other girls in Akademi but some others day that she was falsely accused of doing so," she described.

"Gosh, that's creepy..." Fureddo muttered. "I can't believe this actually happening. Do you think this has something to do with something threatening going on at school?" Fureddo asked.

"I believe so," Beruma said, scrolling through the article website a little more. "I'm not sure if this story behind her adds up. She only claimed that the journalist was stalking her but that was it. There was no further investigation," she said.

"Like, why are we worrying about this, man? This happened in the 80's! What does that have to do with us now?" Rojasu asked, sharing his turkey sandwich with Sukubi.

"I'm not saying we should continue the investigation or anything. I've just been curious since those rumors started coming up," Beruma said, pushing her glasses up again.

"Man, don't worry about it! That was all in the past, I'm pretty sure it's all water under the bridge when it comes to the school now!"

"Can you really be sure about that?"

"Positive!"

The gang laughed together whilst Beruma closed her laptop, storing it back in her book bag right. She wanted to look into more of the incident that happened all those years ago but not when she was around her friends. Perhaps maybe another time will seem more appropriate.

_**3:30, Cleaning Time **_

__Ayano was planning on making her big break right about now. Her plan was to make it through each floor and ditch cleaning time so she could ride her bike over to Shisuta Town. Shisuta Town only neighbored Buraza Town by a few miles up north so getting there would be a cinch on bike. She waited for people cleaning out the erasers to leave so that she could make her way back downstairs and out the schools. None of the teachers were out anyways so this made it easier; let alone the student council having their meeting by now.

Ayano took a deep breath in and ditched the mop to grab the bucket she had to go out and drain it in the girls' bathroom on the third floor since it was closest to her. She quickly made her way to the third floor bathroom to drain out her bucket but didn't plan on ditching it either.

When she finished draining the water out, she began walking down as casually as she could while sneaking her way back to the first floor so she could grab her shoes. She looked around, her eyes darting around side to side to check if anyone was nearby. She exhaled, grabbing her shoes and booking it out of the school.

She grabbed her bike which was parked outside the school gates and quickly changed her shoes. She tied her indoor shoes to one of the handles of her bike and started making her way out of town after ditching the bucket outside the gates. After biking a little, she quickly stopped near a stop sign to quickly text Info-Chan about her new motives.

"_Hey, I'm making my way out right now." _

"_Good, good. You have the coordinations I sent?" _

"_No need. I used to go out of town shopping with my mother here. I know my way around." _

"_Impressive. Looks like you'll be getting far." _

"_I'll text back when I finish my job." _

"_Sounds interesting. Tell me about it when you get home. Bye." _

Ayano turned her phone off and started biking up a hill with a spiral street canal. When she saw the sign for Shisuta Town's entrance, she immediately started tracking her way over to the high school nearby the small town she remembered. As the school's view started nearning; she biked over to her left to a nearby alleyway to hide.

It had been a half hour since she had left Buraza Town so that meant that cleaning time at her school had ended which left people either going home or going to their respective clubs. Ayano checked back on her phone to see her screenshot of the boy Osana was being hassled by and his student information. He seemed to have messy hair and bags under his eyes. He wasn't in any clubs and didn't seem to have anything else besides a decent gpa.

Ayano poked her head through the alley she was in to see who would be leaving the school. Several students passed by the minute and spotted a hooded boy. She caught a glimpse of his hair and immediately knew who he was. Now was her chance.

She walked out of the corner of the alley and crossed the street before making her way into the school's gates. Surprisingly, Ayano blended in pretty well since their uniforms weren't all that different; let alone the book bag she had carried. No one suspected a thing or wondered why a student from another school was there. She made her way behind a bush and unpacked everything she kept in her book bag.

There was a thick piece of cloth, a listening microphone she had gotten from Info-Chan, a knife, the syringe, sedative, and lethal poison. She picked up her microphone and looked over, seeing the boy calling someone on his phone as the last few people from the school had left. He seemed to be left on voicemail which explained why he got angry.

"I WANT IT NOW YOU WHORE! IT'S BEEN A WEEK! YOU BETTER GIVE ME WHAT I WANT OR I SWEAR I'LL-" He then stopped before he was suddenly being called by Osana.

Ayano retracted her microphone and transferred the audio over to Info-Chan to verify that this was the student that Osana was being hassled by. When she got the thumbs up, she put the items back in her book bag besides the syringe and sedative. She looked back up to listen to what he was saying now since Osana had answered the call.

"You're gonna give it by tomorrow, huh?! Fuckin' figures. That's what you said last week!" He huffed. "You swear, huh? I'll have that little crush of yours' throat slit if you still don't have it tome by then, got it?!" The second he hung up, he suddenly felt himself being unable to move as he felt his mouth suddenly being covered. He struggled to get those unknown hands off of him while he felt a sudden sting around his neck. Right when he was about to claw this strangers' hands, he quickly found himself feeling drowsy, soon his body hitting the ground completely.

Ayano quickly sat him back up and dragged his unconscious body across the ground, struggling a little to find a large, open area which was completely secluded. She found the incinerator area in relief, dragging the body over inside the small opening. She checked if the incinerator has already being used and luckily, all the trash from cleaning time was done burning.

The souless husk of a girl picked-pocketed the unconscious body and found that his phone was still on. She looked through his gallery. There was a whole section dedicated to panty shots and other nude photos of other female students. She pulled her own phone out and snapped a few pictures containing the naked pictures of unknown girls before texting them to the police. Ayano then got a call from the police.

"Hello? Is that the evidence you have?" the operator asked.

"Yes, these belong to a student from Shisuta Town's high school. I don't know his name but the picture I sent has his face."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We'll keep your identity unknown just like you requested. We'll be at the school very shortly." The operator said before she hung up.

Ayano turned off her phone and kept it placed in the boy's hands before standing back up to dispose of the syringe and sedative she used on him into the incinerator. After taking care of the items, she ran off school grounds and back into the alleyway that she left her bike in and immediately high-tailed it away from the school and out of town, the only thing she saw on her way home was a racing police car, most likely on the way to the school.

_**7:00, Ayano's Home**_

"_Hey, you're home I assume?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Good, you got away with it, huh? Must have been fun. What did you do?" _

"_After he called Osana, I used the sedative on him. To make sure he wouldn't come back alive while he was in the incinerator, I used that lethal stuff on him too. There's little to no trace of him anymore." _

"_That's nice. Now what?" _

"_I need to talk to Osana now. Bye." _

Ayano was able to find some contact information of Osana through social media.

"_Hey. It's Ayano." _

"_Huh? How did you find my account?" _

"_Don't worry about it." _

"_Anyways, what's up? I just got home from the movies with my friend." _

"_That boy who had been hassling you for the past month? He's no longer a problem." _

"_Huh..?! Wait..what?! How?!" _

"_I can't tell you."_

"_You're serious right?! He just called me while I was at the movies! I only answered when I made the dumb excuse of going to the bathroom.." _

"_Yes. Your secret is also safe with me." _

"_Wow...You actually did that for me? I uhm, I didn't think anyone would have actually been willing to do something like that for me. I don't know what you did which is a little scary sounding, but...I really do thank you for helping me. I don't thank many people, but you have my gratitude." _

"_There's actually something else I would like to discuss with you." _

"_Oh? What is it?" _

"_Is it too late to meet by my house?" _

"_Well, my bedtime isn't until 9:30, so no. I can come over." _

"_I'll send my address." _

It didn't take long for Osana to make her way over to Ayano's house since to her surprise, it was walking distance from her own home. Ayano let her inside and sat Osana and herself in the living room. The orange-haired girl smiled as she looked around Ayano's home. She then looked over and noticed Ayano placing a fresh pot of chamomile tea and some tea-cups. She silently poured the tea out onto the cups and handed Osana one.

"Oh, thank you..!" The twin-tail hared girl smiled and sat down, sipping the tea.

"Your place looks really nice, Yan-chan!"

"Thanks."

"So where are your parents? Are they out working late?"

"Overseas."

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me through that. That creep totally deserved whatever what was coming from! At this point, I don't care about what you did! I hated that bastard and I hope he drowned or some shit!" Osana spat back. She then sighed. "The truth is, I was horrified that this could have gotten me expelled. I probably would have lost my friendship with Taro-kun too..! That's honestly one of my worst fears, so that's pretty much why I didn't tell him what was going on. I even wanted to tell Kokona and Saki about it but I couldn't risk them calling the cops, that asshole would've gotten me in trouble too..!" She then groaned, sighing after taking another sip of her tea.

"Aw, crap, sorry I didn't notice I was rambling! Sorry!" Osana huffed, blushing lightly in embarrassment. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ayano cleared her throat a little before she spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about… him… the boy you're always with,"

"Huh? Taro? What about him?"

"I…I have...I have these..feelings for him…I have never felt this way for anyone before. I can't bear to lose him or see him with anyone else…That's why I'm telling you about this...I'm aware you have a crush on him," she said.

Osana's eyes widened a bit as she felt her heart race. "Y-You do..?!"

Ayano nodded.

"I know asking this would be selfish but…I need to request this from you...Please, let me win his heart. Don't take him from me, please."

Osana thought for a little while. She was pratically in Ayano's debt because of the tremendous favor that she had done.

"My...My feelings for him are really strong...Taro has been my friend since I was little and, it only hit me recently when I found out I had a crush on him. But hey, you practically saved my life. No one's ever done anything like that for me before. If I was able to be his childhood friend for this long, I think things can stay that way," Osana then smiled over to Ayano, shaking her head and shrugging. "Alright, I'll leave that dummy with you. I'm pretty sure I'll get over him anyways," she chuckled.

Ayano nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

After that talk, she bid farewell to this newfound friend of hers as she was on her way home. She cleaned up the coffee table and later made her way to bed. As Ayano finished changing into her pajamas, she texted back to Info-Chan.

"I'm glad to say that I won't need to worry about Osana anymore."

"I'm a little disappointed that you didn't do anything bad TOWARDS her, but I guess you still took care of her. Why did you decide to take her out that way?"

"I...don't know. There's something about her that I pitied."

"Makes sense. Also, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"That boy you dealt with just got arrested. There's already some articles going out about him,"

"That's good."

"I'm going to bed now. I'll update you if anything else happens with your senpai."

"Me too. Bye."

Ayano turned off her phone and laid back on her bed, feeling herself drift off into a peaceful sleep; something that was almost unknown to her completely. She dreamed of her Senpai that night, longing to hold him in her arms and never let go. It almost felt like he was actually all hers.

_**Week One, Friday**_

_**1:00, Lunchtime**_

Today, surprisingly went on like a much more upbeat day than the others have been so far. Perhaps it was the weekend that got everyone's hopes up. The Gaming Club President managed to convince the faculty to keep the club alive if that meant expanding the kinds of games would be presented in the club like the use of chess, board games, and days where Gema would play anime instead of gaming. He was able to sway the teachers by telling them how the more games and activities they would have, it could attract more members.

As for the Drama Club, Kuroko exasperatedly raised their budget let them have access to more expensive sfx makeup in store for them. She let Kizana know about the news as Kokona facetimed her. As much as the student council didn't necessarily want to, they did so just to have the majority of the drama club lay off of them.

The student council decided to have lunch together for once today as there was no suspicious activity going on at school hours happening recently, excluding the incident with Osoro.

Akane smiled, opening her lunchbox of prawn spring rolls and some exotic meat that appeared to be rabbit. She softly hummed as she took a bite out of her grilled rabbit and looked over towards her friends, who all seemed to be somewhat creeped out by her but didn't question it.

"Shiromi! I see you got that tape player fixed." Kuroko said, trying not mind the fact that everyone else around her seemed like a carnivore in her mind so she just continued eating her fruit salad. Kuroko was a vegetarian so that explained why she felt the most unnerved by Akane's food choice.

The white-haired girl nodded, taking a bite out of her onigiri. Last night, she was able to listen to the mysterious tape that she had obtained. She hadn't realized until after it was done playing that it was about a journalist of some sort. She seeemed more interested about the story so she wondered if there were any more of those tapes lingering around school grounds.

"I heard your birthday's coming up, monoeye," Shiromi said to Aoi.

She almost choked on her lobster roll as she looked towards her friend angrily. "Shut up!" she yelled, kicking her seat which only made Shiromi giggle.

"Aah, why didn't you tell us sooner your birthday was coming up, Aoi?" Akane smiled widely, her orange and yellow eyes revealed.

"I don't like my birthday, dammit!" she grumbled.

"Nonsense, we shall have a celebration for you when it comes, wither it be during school or after school," Kuroko responded, drinking some of her green tea.

"I don't like big parties either!"

"It doesn't have to be one,"

"Mhm! Megami also requested that your birthday was to be celebrated while she was gone! It was one of the things she discussed with us but that was the same thing she decided to leave you out of! Sorry, dear..." Akane chuckled.

"Mhm,"

"Wha-?! Ugh, fine. I'll celebrate it with you guys. But only if there's strawberry shortcake! I hate that plain jane crap!" Aoi grunted, crossing her arms and huffing.

Shiromi smiled towards Aoi.

"You're like a moody cat, y'know?"

"Fuck off!"

_**5:30, Saikou Corp.**_

__Megami was sitting in one of the empty office rooms, sitting behind an unused computer to turn in the last one her homework she managed to make on google docs. After turning her final assignments in, she sighed, sitting back on her chair while holding her head. She had gotten a minor headache and a slight chill.

"What's wrong, sis?" Kencho asked, smirking as he leaned against the desk which made Megami sharply turn around just to see her little nuisance of a brother next to her.

"It's nothing," She responded, leaning down to shut the computer off as her school tasks were finished. "What do you want?" she asked, already sounding like she was in slight annoyance which only amused her younger brother.

"Why so mad? I'm only concerned for you, my only sister," Kencho smiled sinisterly.

"I've been long aware of your true nature, If I were to show any discomfort that only goes to your amusement,"

"Really now?"

"Yes, now please leave."

Kencho shrugged, chuckling slightly. "Alright, fine," he said walking away from the desk. "Just so you know, once I inherit the company, I'll be a god among all of Japan. So you can just quiver in your own little world being princess Megami.." he laughed.

"You little-!" Megami immediately stood up from her chair but noticed that Kencho was already gone. She blinked and looked around, not seeing him anywhere. She groaned and sighed, holding her arms. The silver-haired girl walked over towards the large windows inside the room, looking down to the slow streets of Tokyo.

The thought of a dangerous threat being at school still lingered within the young womans' mind. She was angry that her father made that deal with the headmaster of Akademi to keep whoever that is within school grounds. Many times did she question her father for doing such a thing but an answer never came to her.

'I swear, once I get back I'll make sure that person will be away from our school...'

_**8:00, Ayano's Home**_

Ayano felt almost grateful that she was able to get a few more glimpses of her senpai due to Osana purposefully distancing herself from Taro just a little bit so that she could give Ayano a chance. Granted, she didn't know what she was doing exactly but Osana didn't question her. As she laid back in bed, she suddenly got a text from Info-Chan. Seemed odd, she wasn't expecting a text for her since nothing in particular happened today.

"_Hey. You have more competition coming up." _

"_What?" _

"_Her name is Amai Odayaka. She's the cooking club president at school. She'll be coming back by Monday. I wouldn't be surprised if she were to have a crush on your senpai."_

"_I'll take note of that." _

"_Just letting you know when she gets back...a goody two-shoes like her should be taught a lesson." _

Ayano shut her phone off as soon as she read Info-Chan's response. She felt a deep anger within herself as she read about who this next rival would be. She had just gotten rid of her crush's childhood friend and now another girl is getting in her way? All Ayano knew was she couldn't let any other person get in her way of capturing her beloved's heart.

_He was going to be all her's and no one else would interfere with her loved one. _


End file.
